


maybe

by tantaliax



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Reaver POV, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tantaliax/pseuds/tantaliax
Summary: After Sparrow’s death, Reaver ponders what could never have been.
Relationships: Hero of Bowerstone/Reaver (Fable)
Kudos: 10





	maybe

Maybe if I were a different man and you were a different man, things wouldn’t have ended the way they did. In another world, on another plane, where you were not you and I was not me.

Maybe in that world, on that strange plane of existence, I would have sat by your bedside that morning, and perhaps I’d have held your hand. Sickening how gingerly, tenderly I’d have traced the aged welts and scars that tore across your weathered palm. I’d have interlaced our fingers and brushed my lips ever so softly against that rough skin, as if it were the most fragile of fine porcelain. 

And maybe, just maybe, you would have smiled at me, that smile that was so terribly, unbearably full of warmth. Maybe if I were a different man I’d have deserved that horrible smile. If I were a different man and if you were a different man we would have been content that way, and those two men could’ve sat peaceably in that silence, only needing each other to pass the time.

And maybe as your breaths had shallowed I’d blink away that man’s tears and I’d press an ugly kiss to your temple as I maybe had so many times before that moment.

Maybe you’d be laid to rest knowing that you had been real and that that man wasn’t sure if anything else would ever be real again.

But I am not that man, and you were you.

Pointless ruminating, this is, when I have plenty of warm company and mulled wine waiting for me in the room over. You are nothing now, and my mind is finally clear.

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER spreaver sadfic from me. Will I ever write something happy and/or more than 2000 words? Probably not.


End file.
